1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deicing systems, and, more particularly, to a deicing material dispensing system for gutters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those of us who live in areas where the winter climate brings snow, sleet, high winds and ice know all too well of the harshness and hazards associated with such weather. Such conditions are not only hard on people, but buildings as well. Perhaps the biggest threat to homes in such climates is the ice that builds up in roof gutters. The massive ice damns that buildup with repeated thawing and freezing cycles not only risk damaging the gutter, but the roof and possibly the structural frame of the home as well in severe situations. Such severe weather conditions make it impossible to climb onto the roof to work on the ice damns. Ladders are hardly any safer when snow and ice builds up on the steps, exposing the user to severe and nasty falls.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,391,858Tourangeau et al.Feb. 21, 19955,878,533Swanfeld, Jr.Mar. 9, 19995,786,563TiburziJul. 28, 19986,314,685SullivanNov. 13, 20016,348,673WintersFeb. 19, 20026,489,594JonesDec. 3, 20024,769,526TaouilSep. 6, 1988
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a means by which ice buildup in roof gutters can be safely eliminated without the disadvantages listed above.